When operating a computer, a user holds a mouse to control a position of the computer's cursor and to input signals. In order to ensure smooth movement of the mouse, the mouse normally cooperates with a mouse pad, so the mouse can move on a smooth and flat surface of the mouse pad.
Moreover, due to fashion and stylish trends in modern society, the mouse pad may also include a light-emitting diode (LED) and a microcontroller unit (MCU). The light and its color of the LED can vary by means of the MCU.
However, the mouse pad having the control member may cause some disadvantages. The control member is typically directly fixed to the mouse pad and is arranged protruding on the mouse pad, so the control member tends to obstruct a mouse cord, the mouse is thereby dragged by the mouse cord, and operations of the mouse is not smooth.
Accordingly, the target of the inventor is to solve the above-mentioned problem, on the basis of which the present invention is accomplished.